A Man In Black
by Az Zahra 137
Summary: Dia terpesona dengan sosok pria itu. Pemuda manis dengan helaian lembut sepekat malam. /KyuMin/Yaoi/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : TwoShot (?)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 1

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Pria tinggi tegap itu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia tengah berada di dalam sebuh gedung pertunjukan saat ini. _Black diamond_nya berkilat tajam, semakin menambah kesan angkuh di dalam dirinya.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang Ceo dari Antares Cooperation. Muda dan berbakat. Perusahaan di bawah kuasanya bergerak dibidang kontruksi. Perusahaan warisan turun temurun dari keluarganya yang kini semakin melebarkan sayapnya ke seluruh penjuru Asia bahkan Eropa berkat kerja keras dan dedikasinya. Dia adalah seorang pengendali. Tidak ada yang boleh luput dari dirinya, semuanya harus berada dalam kendalinya.

Dengan postur tubuh tinggi, namun elegan. Rambut rapi seolah ditata oleh _hair stylist_ profesional menampilkan kening lebarnya, alis tegas, hidung bangir, manik mata cemerlang sewarna berlian hitam, serta bibir penuh sepekat darah. Tampan, angkuh, dingin dan tak tersentuh. Berdiri tegap bagai patung maha karya pemahat berbakat yang keberadaannya tidak sanggup untuk diabaikan. Hampir setiap pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya, terpesona bahkan mungkin jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Mengabaikan sekitar, Cho Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia tidak suka menunggu dan orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu justru terlambat datang.

"Ck, sudah aku duga pasti seperti ini akhirnya."

Sejujurnya jika dia bisa, dia ingin menolak ajakan dari sepupunya ini dan memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain _game_, namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Meski dia tidak terlalu mengenal kekasih dari sepupunya itu, mereka baru sektiar dua kali bertemu. Lagipula, malam ini adalah penampilan terakhir dari kekasih sepupunya itu. Dan dia harus merelakan waktunya untuk menemani sepupunya.

Dia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan detik itu juga, dia tertegun, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat di hadapannya, dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter, seorang pemuda manis tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya. Pose seperti kebanyakan orang sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa begitu terlihat _sexy _di matanya.

Tubuh itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, namun begitu sempurna, dengan dada bidang dan bahu lebar yang tercetak jelas dibalik kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya, jeans hitam ketat yang memperjelas kaki indah dan juga bokong padat berisinya, pasti sangat sempurna jika kaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya saat mereka bercinta, pikirnya. Helaian lembut milik pemuda itu sepekat malam dan membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya, kulit seputih hamparan salju, dan ketika akhirnya tatapan mereka bersirobok, Kyuhyun bisa melihat manik mata sebening _oase_ yang menenggelamkan, seolah dia seorang pengembara yang tengah kehausan.

DEG!

Wajah pemuda itu begitu menawan, setiap pahatannya terlihat sempurna. Selain manik mata yang begitu indah, hidung bangir nan mungil, serta bibir sewarna mawar merah jambu yang memikat. Semuanya tampak begitu pas berpadu membentuk wajah yang terlihat manis sekaligus cantik itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya. Dia terpesona pada sosok di hadapannya. Dia merasakan nafasnya seketika tercekat, perasaan asing menelusup ke dalam dadanya, membuat frekuensi debaran di sana perlahan meningkat, semakin cepat.

"Kyuhyun!"

"..."

"Hey, Kyuhyun!"

"..."

Tepukan yang terasa di pundaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, kepalanya seketika menoleh, dan dia mendapati sepupunya –Kim Jongwoon- telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau melamun? Aku memanggilmu semenjak tadi, tapi kau sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilanku."

"Kau terlambat 15 menit, ke mana saja kau? Kau yang memaksaku untuk menemanimu menonton pertunjukan _musical_ kekasihmu dan datang lebih awal. Tapi, kau sendiri malah datang terlambat." Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal, dan ketika dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, pemuda manis itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. _Hell_.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, oke! Aku terjebak macet dan aku harus mengambil pesananku terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, ini penampilan terakhirnya, aku ingin memberikannya kejutan," ucap Jongwoon menyesal.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau memberikan kekasihmu mawar merah?! Astaga dia seorang pria, _hyung_!"

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. "Dia menyukainya. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberikannya. Kau juga akan melakukannya jika kau memiliki kekasih nanti, tidak peduli dia pria ataupun wanita, asal kekasihmu menyukainya kau akan berusaha mengabulkan keinginannya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung pertunjukan. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk, sepertinya sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai."

Jongwoon mengangguk pelan, kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya bersama Kyuhyun. Memasuki gedung pertunjukan, di mana kekasihnya –Kim Ryeowook- akan tampil malam ini. Dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju kursinya, dan di sana dia kembali melihatnya, pemuda manis yang dalam sekejap menarik perhatiannya itu tengah duduk dengan nyaman dan tenang di kursinya, sesekali dia mengobrol bersama dengan ketiga temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan dengan bodohnya dia kembali tertegun, dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"_Omo_!" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Ternyata dia ada di sini!"

Jongwoon yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun? Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo cepat jalan dan duduk di kursimu! Kau menghalangi jalan penonton yang lainnya."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa."

Dia mengatur raut wajahnya, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah kursinya, tepat di samping kanan pemuda manis itu. Dia berusaha bersikap wajar, meski tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Wangi lembut dan manis seketika menggempur indera penciumannya ketika dia telah duduk di samping pemuda manis itu. Wangi yang terasa menyenangkan. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa cantiknya wajah pemuda itu. Membuatnya terus menerus melirikan ekor matanya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini terlampau indah.

Suhu dalam tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan naik. Dia sadar jika dia menginginkan pemuda manis itu, menginginkannya menggeliat nikmat dan mendesah di bawah tubuhnya. Dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pusat tubuhnya berdenyut panas.

Sial!

Semua fokusnya mendadak buyar dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati apa yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin bukannya tidak menyadari jika semenjak tadi dia tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Tatapan kagum bahkan memuja sudah teramat sering dia dapatkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlampau manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya, meski terkadang membuatnya risih, namun kali ini berbeda, dia merasa begitu tersanjung ketika diperhatikan oleh pria itu. Dan entah takdir memihak atau malah tengah mempermainkannya, pria itu kini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Pria itu begitu tampan dan matang, terlihat dari penampilannya yang menggunakan setelan jas mahal dan seperti dirancang khusus untuknya. Usia mereka mungkin sama, berada di akhir duapuluhan atau bahkan pria itu sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Sungmin memasang raut wajah tenangnya, meski dalam hati dia tengah bersorak senang ketika menyadari jika pria yang duduk di sampingnya benar-benar terlihat tertarik padanya. Aroma tubuh pria itu mengusiknya, begitu maskulin dan juga menggoda. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati alur cerita yang tengah disajikan oleh para pelakon di hadapannya. Dan dia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit memanas karena sosok yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

_Shit!_

.

.

.

Terlarut dengan fantasi yang dia ciptakan sendiri membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika pertunjukan drama _musical_ itu telah berakhir.

"Kekasihku benar-benar hebat, bukan?" tanya Jongwoon, nada suaranya terdengar begitu antusias.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Huh?!"

Jongwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau melamun lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terlarut dengan ceritanya. Akting dan suara kekasihmu benar-benar hebat, _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Ya, dia memang benar-benar luar biasa. Ayo kita temui dia di_ backstage_. Aku jadi tidak sabar memberikan kejutan untuknya," ucap Jongwoon semangat, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya.

Sepertinya aku kini yang harus mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang pelakon karena aktingku barusan. Bathin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, melirik sekilas ke arah kursi di sampingnya. Rasa kecewa menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat kursi itu telah kosong.

"Aku berharap kita bisa dipertemukan lagi." Helaan nafas kasar terlontar dari mulutnya, sebelum dia akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Tatapan datar Kyuhyun layangkan kepada dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan di hadapannya, Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka sepertinya melupakan kehadirannya di sini.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa datang untuk menonton _musical_ku. Kau berbohong, Yesung _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook merajuk, setelah Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan, Wookie-_ah_."

Ryeowook membalas senyum Jongwoon. "Kau berhasil, _hyung_. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut ketika melihat kau dan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku penonton tadi."

Jongwoon terkekeh pelan, jemarinya mengacak surai lembut milik Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke _musical_ku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Sama-sama. Kau benar-benar berbakat."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku senang kau menikmatinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Astaga!" Manik mata Kyuhyun membelalak, menatap sosok di depan sana takjub. Harapannya secepat itu terkabul, "Mengapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap Kyuhyun heran.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Jongwoon. Dia tengah fokus kepada sosok indah di depan sana, menatap lekat seolah sosok itu akan hilang jika dia lengah sedikit saja.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, senyum misterius tercetak di bibirnya. "Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Huh?!" Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook bingung.

"Jika yang sedang kau tatap lekat-lekat itu adalah pemuda manis dengan setelan serba hitam dan rambut yang berwarna hitam maka dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia _sunbae_ku saat _Senior High School_, dan kabar baiknya dia sedang _single_," ucap Ryeowook tenang.

"_Sunbae_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Ya, dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan bermaksud mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya di sini."

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Aku kira dia lebih muda dariku."

Ryeowook tertawa ringan. "Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakannya."

"Lee Sungmin..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dia akan mengingat baik-baik nama itu dalam memori otaknya. Nama yang indah, seindah pemiliknya.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon saling berpandangan dengan senyum lebar tercetak di wajah masing-masing. Dari cerita kekasihnya, Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sulit tertarik dengan seseorang itulah sebabnya dia merasa senang jika akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tersebut.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu kalau begitu, tunggu di sini sebentar, oke!" seru Ryeowook senang.

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menolak, Ryeowook sudah berjalan ke arah pemuda manis itu.

"Sial..." desis Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, tidak ada ruginya kau berkenalan dengannya. Kau tertarik padanya, bukan? Lagipula, kau dan Sungmin sama-sama _single_. Siapa tahu kalian berdua cocok, dia terlihat benar-benar manis."

Kyuhyun memandang Jongwoon tajam. "Terserah!" Dia sebenarnya merasa senang, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia juga merasa gugup, detak jantungnya kian cepat seiring dengan langkah dan tatapan Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap manik mata Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_. Kenalkan kekasihku, Kim Jongwoon dan itu Cho Kyuhyun, sepupu dari kekasihku," ucap Ryeowook setelah berada tepat di hadapan kedua pria tampan itu.

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin," ucap Sungmin sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongwoon.

"Kim Jongwoon," balas Jongwoon, sebelum menjabat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin."

Nafas Kyuhyun seolah tercekat. Sungmin benar-benar menawan, senyum manisnya, _tone_ lembutnya. "Cho Kyuhyun." Dan Kyuhyun merasa kewarasaannya patut dipertanyakan ketika dia menjabat tangan sehalus pualam itu, rasa panas dan mendamba kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Menyengatnya telak.

Dan satu kesadaran tepat memukul dirinya. Dia terpesona, dan menginginkan pemuda manis dengan helaian lembut sepekat malam ini menjadi miliknya. Belum pernah dia segila ini menginginkan seseorang dalam hidupnya. Senyum miring tercetak di wajahnya. Lee Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang sudah melihat penampilan terbaru Lee Sungmin. Oh Tuhan saya mendadak gila melihatnya, dia begitu menawan, dan akhirnya tercetuslah ff gila ini.

Saya hanya iseng membuatnya dan pasti masih banyak kekurangan entah dari EYD maupun Plotnya.

Ini hanya Twoshot sepertinya dan tidak akan ada konflik di dalamnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk menyeret Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya kekekeke.

Adakah yang berminat?

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered (?)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 2

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju dengan tenang menembus jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari itu tampak hening, menandakan ketiga sosok yang berada di dalam sana enggan untuk memulai sebuah percakapaan.

Salah satu sosok berwajah tampan dan berbadan kekar itu menghela nafas dalam. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Heechul _hyung_."

Sosok yang di panggil 'Heechul' itu hanya mendengus kesal. Tatapannya menghunus dua sosok yang berada di depannya. "Kenapa kalian semudah itu membiarkan Sungmin dibawa oleh pria itu? Terutama kau Kim Youngwoon, tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu."

Youngwoon tersenyum tipis. Pria dengan wajah cantik melebihi wanita itu hanya akan memanggil nama lengkapnya jika dia sedang benar-benar kesal. "Sungmin sudah sangat dewasa untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan,_ hyung_. Dia bahkan sudah sering bercinta dengan banyak wanita di Jepang."

"Ck, dia hanya bermain-main dengan mereka jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula, _brat_ itu seorang pria." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Kangin _hyung_ benar, _hyung_. Sungmin sudah sangat dewasa, kita tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan nama pria yang kau maksud itu Cho Kyuhyun." Sosok tambun yang tengah fokus mengemudi itu akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Cih! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli siapa nama pria itu, Shindong! Sungmin bahkan baru mengenalnya dan kalian semudah itu menuruti permintaannya!" ujar Heechul kesal.

"Dia bersih, _hyung_. Tidak memiliki catatan kejahatan sama sekali. Dia juga menyandang marga Cho. Salah satu keluarga terpandang di Korea. Aku yakin dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan Sungmin. Lagipula, dia hanya mengantar Sungmin pulang ke _apartment_nya," ucap Youngwoon tenang.

Heechul menatap Youngwoon tajam. "Kau sepertinya lupa, kau juga berkata demikian saat Park _brat_ itu berkencan dengan Sungmin. Tapi, nyatanya dia bahkan hampir berbuat yang tidak senonoh padanya."

Youngwoon menarik nafas panjang, Heechul memang luar biasa protektif jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sungmin. "Karena aku bisa melihatnya, _hyung_. Sorot mata pria itu ketika melihat Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun tidak hanya tertarik secara seksual kepada _uri_ Sungmin." Youngwoon terdiam sejenak, "lagipula, Sungmin tertarik kepadanya."

"Itu semua tidak bisa menjamin apapun." Dengus Heechul.

"Aku setuju dengan Kangin _hyung_, aku juga bisa melihat jika Sungmin tertarik padanya. Cho Kyuhyun sudah sering mengisi kolom diberbagai majalah bisnis yang pernah aku baca. Dan reputasinya benar-benar bagus. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar dia terlibat sebuah skandal dengan pria atau wanita manapun," ucap Shindong menimpali.

"_Aish_... terserah! Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian berdua!"

Shindong dan Youngwoon saling berpandangan dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir masing-masing. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap meledak-ledak Heechul jika berurusan dengan _magnae_ kesayangan mereka, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin sesekali melirik pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya, pandangan pria itu lurus ke depan, terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sungmin-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada pemuda manis yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuhnya, meski tatapannya masih fokus ke arah jalanan di depannya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, rasanya seperti pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal sikap _hyungdeul _padamu. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikap mereka tadi, terutama dengan sikap Heechul _hyung_," ucapnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Heechul?" Kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Yang paling cantik diantara kami. Tapi, wajah cantiknya terkadang tidak sesuai dengan sifat dan ucapannya." Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Ah! Jadi, namanya Heechul. Tatapannya tadi seakan dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

"Maaf, dia hanya terlalu khawatir padaku. Apalagi kita baru saling mengenal. Sebenarnya dia sosok _hyung_ yang benar-benar baik," gumam Sungmin menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Lalu dua _hyung_mu yang lainnya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Yang paling tampan diantara kami itu Kim Youngwoon, namun kami biasa memanggilnya Kangin dan yang berwajah lucu serta berbadan tambun namanya Shin Donghee, kami biasa memanggilnya Shindong," terang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Mereka terlihat begitu menyayangimu. Melihat sikap mereka padamu mengingatkanku pada sikap _nunna_ku."

"Karena aku yang paling muda diantara kami berempat, itulah mengapa mereka terkadang bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Kau memiliki _nunna_?" Sungmin merasa kecanggungan diantara mereka perlahan menghilang.

"Ya, aku memiliki seorang _nunna_. Kami hanya dua bersaudara. Kau memang harus dijaga baik-baik. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi mereka."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Justru karena itu mereka semakin menjagamu. Kau terlalu menawan, Sungmin-_ssi_. Mudah bagimu untuk memikat wanita maupun pria di luar sana. Aku yakin tebakanku pasti benar." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seklias.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dan kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka sudah sampai di depan _apartment_ Sungmin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sungmin lekat. "Ya, aku termasuk ke dalamnya. Jadi, apa kau juga sama sepertiku?"

"Wow, apa itu sebuah ajakan untuk berkencan? Kita bahkan baru mengenal kurang dari dua jam." Manik matanya tak lepas memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku seorang pebisnis. Setiap peluang yang ada harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin demi sebuah realitas."

"Jadi, sama seperti sebuah tender, bukan? Kau akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya demi menaikan keuntungan." Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Tidak sepenuhnya sama. Meski memang aku harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Termasuk mendapatkanmu, apa aku harus menunjukan kesungguhanku agar kau percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "_Well_... aku tidak akan menerimanya tanpa sebuah jaminan, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda, tangannya menangkap tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya lembut. "Apa jaminan yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku memang tertarik padamu. Namun, aku bukan orang yang suka bermain-main dengan seorang pria, apalagi hanya untuk memuaskan satu sama lain di atas ranjang."

Kyuhyun mencium satu per satu jari milik Sungmin. Matanya mengerjap angkuh. "Begitu ya. Akan aku pastikan, kau akan berbaring di atas ranjangku dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, Tuan Lee."

Rasa menyengat yang berasal dari jari-jarinya dan tatapan panas Kyuhyun membuat punggung Sungmin meremang. "Semua tergantung dengan jaminan yang kau berikan."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Tentu, aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa menolaknya."

Sungmin menarik tangannya perlahan, sebelum melepaskan _seat belt_. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama. Ini kartu namaku, simpanlah. Hubungi aku, oke!"

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Senyum manis dia layangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, senyum menawan terukir di bibir penuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Cho." Bibirnya mendarat sekilas di pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sejenak terpaku di tempatnya, dia memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa hangat, sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan dia bisa melihat Sungmin yang tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lee Sungmin..." lirihnya pelan, dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah menginjak hari kelima semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin, namun pemuda manis dengan helaian sepekat malam itu belum juga menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun memutar kursinya menghadap jendela, matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan semburat sewarna jingga yang begitu indah mewarnai langit.

Sejujurnya dia sudah memikirkan semuanya masak-masak. Sebuah jaminan yang tak akan bisa ditolak oleh pemuda manis itu. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah jika dalam waktu satu minggu Sungmin tidak menghubunginya, maka dia yang akan turun tangan. Mendobrak pintu _apartment_ Sungmin dan tak segan-segan menyeretnya ke atas ranjang.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia merasakan getar ponsel di atas meja kerjanya. Dia mengambil benda persegi itu, melihat sekilas layar yang tengah berkedip, dahinya mengernyit heran melihat nama yang tertera di sana, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"_Yoboseo_," ucap Kyuhyun begitu dia menerima panggilan itu.

**"**_**Kyuhyun-ah!" **_

"Ada apa, Yesung _hyung_?" Kyuhyun kembali memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Di luar gelap, dia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Matahari sudah benar-benar pulang ke peraduannya, terganti dengan sinar redup sang dewi malam.

**"**_**Kau ada di mana sekarang?"**_

Medan pandangan Kyuhyun dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari lampu di luar sana. "Aku masih ada di kantor,_ hyung_."

**"**_**Ck! Ini hari jumat dan sekarang kau masih berada di kantormu?! Astaga kau benar-benar gila kerja, Cho!"**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan di sini."

**"**_**Cepatlah pulang, lebih baik kau selesaikan di apartmentmu! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."**_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar terselip rasa khawatir dari suara Jongwoon. "Ya, sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai, hanya tinggal satu berkas yang belum aku tinjau ulang."

**"**_**Haah... setelah itu kau harus segera pulang. Sepertinya kau memang harus segera mencari seorang kekasih. Kau tidak sadar wajahmu bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya. Itu karena kau terlalu lama berkencan dengan tumpukan berkas itu."**_

Decakan sebal terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Nyatanya di luar sana masih banyak wanita maupun pria yang berebut menjadi kekasihku. Hanya saja seseorang yang menarik minatku sepertinya tidak semudah itu ditaklukkan."

**"**_**Jika yang kau maksud itu Lee Sungmin, sepertinya dia memang tidak mudah. Kau juga harus mendapat persetujuan dari ketiga hyungnya jika kau ingin berkencan dengannya."**_

"Dia mau berkencan denganku jika aku mampu memberikannya sebuah jaminan. Terlihat sederhana, namun ternyata begitu rumit."

**"**_**Begitu rupanya. Tapi, jika kau memang yakin, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Kyuhyun-ah."**_

"Hmm... terima kasih, _hyung_."

**"**_**Dan jangan lupa kau harus datang ke acara pesta pertunangan sekaligus ulang tahun Ryeowook besok malam. Aku juga mengundang Sungmin, kau mungkin bisa meyakinkannya nanti."**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang. Ya, kita lihat saja besok dia pasti masuk ke dalam perangkapku."

**"**_**Oke, dan jangan sampai terlambat!"**_

"_Ara_..."

**"**_**Ya sudah, ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kau sudah merasa lelah."**_

"Hmm..."

**"**_**Sampai jumpa diacara pertunanganku besok."**_

"_Nde_, sampai jumpa besok malam, _hyung_."

Klik.

Tatapan Kyuhyun lurus ke depan, manik matanya berkilat tajam. "Kita lihat besok, Lee Sungmin. Akan aku pastikan besok kau jadi milikku! Hanya milikku! Milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Dentuman musik keras yang menghentak, kerlipan lampu disko yang menyelimuti, hingga berbagai macam minuman keras yang tersedia. Di sudut ruang, di sebuah kursi VIP, keempat pria itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan panasnya suasana di dalam _club_ malam tersebut. Di atas meja terlihat dua buah botol _red wine_ berkualitas yang telah berpindah isinya ke dalam keempat gelas milik masing-masing pria tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan pria itu, Min?" Heechul yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang disilangkan bertanya dengan santai kepada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin menatap cairan merah pekat di tangannya, sesekali memutar pelan gelas yang berisi cairan itu. "Hubungan macam apa yang kau maksud, _hyung_?"

Heechul mendengus samar. "Ck! Bukannya kau tertarik padanya dan pria itu juga tertarik padamu."

Sungmin menyesap cairan merah pekat itu perlahan. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan belum menghubunginya semenjak malam itu."

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran, begitu?"

Sungmin menghedikan bahunya. "Aku hanya memberikan waktu untuknya."

Kedua alis Heechul bertaut. "Waktu?"

"Ya, dia mengajaku berkencan, menjalin sebuah hubungan tepatnya."

"Lalu? Bukankah dia yang mengajakmu berkencan, mengapa kau justru yang memberinya waktu?" tanya Heechul. Dia sering kali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sungmin.

"Aku hanya meminta sebuah jaminan darinya," ucap Sungmin tenang.

Heechul tersentak kaget, bahkan Youngwoon dan Shindong yang sedari tadi memilih diam pun menunjukan reaksi yang sama dengan Heechul.

"Sungmin kau!?" Heechul menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Aku berada di _dancefloor_ jika kalian memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal." Sungmin segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Dia benar-benar serius ternyata, kau sepertinya harus benar-benar menyerah, Kangin."

Youngwoon meneguk minumannya. "Yeah! Kau benar, _hyung. Game over_."

Shindong menepuk pelan bahu Youngwoon. "Aku rasa Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya jika Sungmin bahkan secepat itu mengambil keputusan."

Youngwoon tersenyum kecut, dia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aku harap demikian."

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama." Heechul menatap langit-langit ruangan _club_ itu. Senyum skeptis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya, karena aku sudah jatuh untuk Sungmin sejak pertama kali melihat sosoknya, dan semakin terjatuh hanya dengan menatap manik matanya," gumam Youngwoon pelan. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terlarut dengan irama musik yang tengah diputar oleh seorang DJ profesional.

"Kita tidak berhak ikut campur. Namun, kita masih bisa mengawasi Sungmin dari jauh," ucap Shindong bijak.

Heechul dan Youngwoon hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan Shindong.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan hentakan musik yang tengah dimainkan. Tubuh menggoda itu bergerak begitu ringan, membuat hampir setiap pasang mata milik pria maupun wanita yang berada di _dancefloor_ itu menatapnya terpesona sekaligus mendamba. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih tipis yang tergulung hingga siku dan dua kancing teratas yang telah terlepas menampilkan leher putih tanpa noda miliknya. Celana _jeans_ yang membalut kaki dan bokong indah miliknya semakin menambah kesan sensual yang melekat padanya. Dan helaian lembut sepekat malam yang terlihat berpendar diterpa kerlap-kerlip lampu disko membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat menawan.

Sungmin terus bergerak sesuka hati, dia tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan lapar yang dilayangkan untuknya, bahkan dia menolak halus beberapa ajakan dari pria dan wanita yang berani mendekatinya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati semua ini sendiri, dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika sesosok pria tampan yang membuatnya memberikan sebuah penawaran gila dalam waktu teramat singkat itu kini tengah menatap tajam dirinya dari salah satu sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya kasar, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pemuda manis yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Tujuannya untuk melupakan sejenak soal Sungmin justru membawanya langsung kepada sosok manis itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di sini. Meski, pemandangan yang dia lihat justru menguji kesabarannya. Frekuensi debaran di jantungnya meningkat, nafasnya sedikit memburu, manik matanya berkilat berbahaya, dan dadanya terasa panas. Sepertinya api tak kasat mata perlahan membakar tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, aroma manis dan lembut seketika menggelitik indera penciumannya. "Besenang-senang, hmm?" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Gerakan Sungmin seketika terhenti, tubuhnya menegang, dia mengenali aroma dan suara ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping, manik matanya membelalak, wajah pria itu begitu dekat dengannya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik pria itu yang menerpa wajahnya. "K-Kyuhyun?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lee Sungmin." Senyum miring dia layangkan untuk Sungmin.

Manik mata Sungmin mengerjap bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya dan Sungmin, pelukannya semakin mengerat, dia bahkan bisa merasakan pusat tubuhnya menggesek bokong Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya meremang, rasa panas perlahan menjalari punggungnya. Dia bisa merasakan pusat tubuh Kyuhyun yang perlahan mengeras. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya pelan.

"Hmm..." Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Kyuhyun justru semakin menggoda Sungmin, bibirnya mencium pelipis pemuda manis itu, menghirup wangi yang menguar dari helaian lembut itu.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun, dia perlahan melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tubuhnya berbalik berhadapan dengan pria tampan itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari bayangan seorang pemuda manis yang selama beberapa hari ini seolah menghantuiku."

Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Begitukah? Tuan Cho yang malang." Tangannya perlahan mengalung di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Kyuhyun menggesekan hidungnya di leher Sungmin.

"Mmmh... aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu. Kau juga tidak mencoba menghubungiku."

"Sama sepertimu, Tuan Lee." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, menyelami indahnya manik mata di hadapannya. Cemerlang bagai berlian berwarna hitam, berkilat tajam namun tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya. Dia seolah tenggelam ke dalamnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Melumat bibir penuh milik pria tampan itu lembut. Katakan dia sudah gila, namun dia tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut akan tindakan Sungmin perlahan membalas ciuman pemuda manis itu. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut, dengan bibir yang terus bergerak sensual. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke tubuh Sungmin, tanpa jarak. Rasa bibir Sungmin terasa lembut dan manis.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan semakin panas, sepanas suasana di dalam _club _malam itu. Keduanya saling memagut, menyesap dan melumat bibir lawan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun perlahan membelai belahan lembut milik Sungmin, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda manis itu. Dan ketika Sungmin melenguh, Kyuhyun dengan lembut masuk ke dalam, manambah intensitas gairah keduanya yang perlahan naik. Lidah panas miliknya menjelajah mulut Sungmin, menikmati setiap sudut yang mampu dijangkau olehnya. Kyuhyun terus mengeksploitasi di dalam sana, dia bisa merasakan rasa manis dari _wine_ yang tertinggal di mulut Sungmin, begitu memabukkan ketika berpadu dengan lembut dan kenyalnya bibir pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya, mulut Sungmin begitu terasa nikmat, sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun terbakar, dia menginginkan Sungmin.

Sungmin begitu menikmati ciuman ini, dia merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangannya menjambak lembut rambut milik pria itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar ahli dalam berciuman, hingga jemari lentiknya yang semula berada di leher Kyuhyun berpindah ke bawah, meremas lembut milik Kyuhyun di bawah sana yang telah mengeras.

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika merasakan pusat tubuhnya disentuh oleh Sungmin, pemuda manis ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, dia perlahan melepas ciumannya di bibir Sungmin, benang tipis _saliva_ terlihat menghubungkan bibir keduanya yang kini sepekat mawar merah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin di bawah sana. "Hentikan, Sungmin!" desisnya pelan, sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

Sungmin menatap sayu pria di hadapannya, kilat gairah terlihat begitu jelas di manik mata pria itu. Desah nafasnya masih memburu akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan sebelum aku lepas kendali dan menyerangmu di sini." Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin. Dia bisa kehilangan kendali dan menelanjangi Sungmin di sini jika pemuda manis itu tidak segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hmm..." gumam Sungmin. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun, menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut bahu Sungmin, sebelum memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus pamit ke _hyungdeul. _Aku takut mereka mencariku_._"

"Tidak perlu, mereka tahu kau pergi bersamaku. Atau kau bisa mengirimkan pesan kepada mereka." Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadari jika semenjak dia menghampiri Sungmin, ketiga orang itu sudah mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini telah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Dia melirik ke daerah selatan pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu. Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar keras. Tangan Sungmin terulur menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Milikmu, kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, sejujurnya miliknya benar-benar terasa sesak di bawah sana, namun dia tidak mau melakukannya dengan Sungmin, sebelum dia yakin dengan semuanya. "Tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tapi, milikmu sudah sangat keras, Kyuhyun. Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman. Biar aku membantumu, sebelum kau mengantarku pulang."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Tidak per.."

"Hanya _hand job_, tidak lebih," ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, kebingungan seketika melandanya, haruskah dia menerima tawaran yang diajukan Sungmin?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, tatapannya lekat memandang wajah Sungmin, berusaha mencari keraguan di sana, meski dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula hanya _hand job_."

Kecupan singkat Kyuhyun berikan di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya."

Sungmin merasakan debaran di dadanya perlahan meningkat, oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar gugup. Sejujurnya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan seorang pria. Dia memang pernah beberapa kali berkencan dengan beberapa pria, namun tidak pernah dia berbuat sampai sejauh ini kecuali dengan beberapa wanita yang tentu saja pernah ditiduri olehnya.

Kyuhyun sesungguhnya bisa melihat kegugupan yang Sungmin rasakan, namun dia ingin melihat sejauh mana pemuda manis ini berani bertindak. Jika memang pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak mampu untuk melakukannya, dia tidak akan memaksa Sungmin, meski pemuda manis itu bersikeras sekalipun.

"Biar aku yang bukakan untukmu," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja," tolak Sungmin, dia menghela nafas dalam, sebelum tangannya perlahan membuka ikat pinggang Kyuhyun, kemudian kaitan celannya, lalu dia menurunkan resleting itu perlahan. Sungmin bisa melihat celana dalam hitam ketat yang masih membalut pusat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin kembali menangkupnya, meremasnya lembut, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kau menurunkan celanamu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, sebelum dengan tergesa menurunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya, hingga memperlihatkan pusat tubuhnya yang telah menegang.

Rona sewarna mawar merah jambu menghiasi pipi Sungmin ketika melihat pusat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ukuran dan panjangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya ketika sedang ereksi, meski milik Kyuhyun sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam milik Kyuhyun, rasa yang familiar terasa di epidermis kulitnya. Bagaimanapun dia juga seorang pria.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan sedikit bergetar ketika merasakan tangan halus Sungmin menyentuh pusat tubuhnya. Matanya kembali terpejam. Gerakan naik turun yang dilakukan Sungmin membuatnya seketika kehilangan akal sehat, dia mengulum bibirnya berusaha menahan desahan ketika gerakan tangan Sungmin semakin cepat, bahkan satu tangan Sungmin yang bebas telah berada di _twins ball_nya, memijat lembut di sana.

"Mhh..." Desahan halus lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa perasaan menyenangkan ketika melihat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Wajah pria tampan itu terlihat memerah, deru nafas yang tidak teratur, dan mata yang terpejam erat. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya ketika merasakan benda dalam genggamannya semakin keras dan berkedut. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi sampai.

"Sung... min."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Dan senyum puas seketika menghiasi wajah Sungmin ketika akhirnya dia merasakan cairan putih pekat yang terasa hangat mengotori tangannya. Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, saya bawa kelanjutannya. Saya mohon maaf ternyata terlalu panjang jika hanya 2S, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan 3S sepertinya #GakKonsisten

#HappyRyeowookDay untuk semuanya ^^

Dan selamat ulang tahun juga bagi chinggudeul yang hari ini berulangtahun. #Hug. ^^

Untuk SWAN saya sepertinya akan melanjutkannya setelah Idul fitri. Saya tengah sibuk kuliah dan kerja. Saya mohon maaf jika ada yang menanti ff tersebut. #Bow

Oh ya, mari kita lestarikan simbiosis mutualisme, para Author memberikan sebuah cerita dan chinggudeul memberikan mereka sebuah masukan berupa review. Saya memang menulis untuk rasa cinta saya kepada KyuMin dan KMS yang setia membaca ff KyuMin di sini. Tapi, semakin hari sepertinya saya merasa sedikit kecewa dengan responnya. Saya sadar sih tulisan saya tidak sebagus itu. Sejujurnya saya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan banyaknya review. Tapi, saya juga manusia biasa yang bisa kecewa. Jadi, jika chinggudeul merasa stok ff KyuMin di sini semakin menipis, maka kita saling mendukung untuk bisa bertahan di sini. ^^

Saya juga minta tolong yah, jika ada typo tolong beritahu saya letaknya di mana, biar saya lebih mudah mencari kemudian memperbaikinya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, ga nyangka loh ff Gaje ini dapet respon yang bagus kekeke ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

A Man In Black

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Shin Donghee, Park Junghoon, Kang Shinae.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 3

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Desah nafas memburu dari seorang pria terdengar mengisi keheningan di dalam kendaraan yang masih terparkir dengan apik itu.

Tubuh tegap yang menyandar pada kursi kemudi, wajah memerah yang mengkilap karena peluh, serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka mencoba mengais sisa oksigen memenuhi medan pandang pemuda manis yang tengah membersihkan sisa cairan putih pekat yang mengotori tangannya dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

Kelopak mata milik pria itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan _black diamond_ cemarlang yang masih tampak berkabut.

"Merasa lebih baik, Tuan Cho?" Sang pelaku utama menoleh dan memberikan senyum miring kepada pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm... terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, manik matanya menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Ini bersihkan milikmu." Sungmin menyodorkan selembar tisu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau membersihkannya?" Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar menggoda.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan untuk mengeluarkan isinya bukan membersihkannya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Sungmin memang benar-benar di luar dugaan, wajah polosnya berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah mengambil tisu yang disodorkan Sungmin. Jemarinya perlahan membersihkan pusat tubuhnya, sebelum kembali mengenakan celana dalam berserta celana kerjanya.

Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut mungil Sungmin. "Melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah kegiatan kita tadi, jawabannya adalah tidak. Biasanya mereka yang melakukannya padaku. Kau beruntung karena kau adalah orang pertama yang merasakan kehebatan tanganku."

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Mereka?"

"Para wanita yang pernah tidur denganku," ucap Sungmin ringan.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap angkuh. "Ah, begitu rupanya."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku seorang pria, Kyuhyun. _Sex_ bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu bagiku, meski kau satu-satunya pria yang aku perbolehkan melewati garis batas. Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Kau juga yang pertama bagiku. Aku belum pernah berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Baik dengan wanita maupun pria manapun." Kyuhyun menatap lekat pemuda manis di sampingnya.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Jadi, kau masih perjaka? Wow, sulit dipercaya! Kau bahkan sangat handal dalam berciuman. Sepertinya kau bisa membuatku 'datang' hanya dengan menggunakan mulutmu. Kau bahkan membuat celanaku basah hanya dengan ciumanmu."

Senyum tampan terukir di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak berniat membangunkannya lagi, kan? Dan aku tidak berbohong. Aku tipe orang yang sulit untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Dan kau harusnya bangga karena membuatku secepat itu jatuh ke dalam pesonamu."

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. "Kau harus menidurkannya sendiri jika dia terbangun lagi. Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Cho."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku suka sentuhanmu. _Yes, i am,_" ucap Kyuhyun dan menatap Sungmin penuh makna.

"_Well_, aku suka kepercayaan diri yang kau miliki. Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kau sudah memutuskan langkah apa yang akan kau ambil selanjutnya untuk menyakinkanku."

Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat, merapikan helaian lembut milik Sungmin. "_Araseo_. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya perlahan bergerak, menautkannya dengan jemari milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan rasa hangat yang berasal dari tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya terutama dibagian dadanya. "Kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama bersamamu. Tapi, kau terlihat lelah. Mungkin lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Jam di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun menunjukan pukul duabelas malam, dia juga sejujurnya ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan Sungmin. "Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil mengobrol jika kau menginginkannya. Lagipula, aku juga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengantarku pulang. Kita bisa berbincang lain waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Sungai Han. Aku belum sempat berkunjung ke sana. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana, kan?"

Kyuhyun merasakan frekuensi debaran di dadanya kembali meningkat begitu melihat senyum manis Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu semakin menawan saat dia tersenyum, terlebih dengan manik matanya yang ikut berbinar. "Tentu, apapun untukmu."

Bibir mungil Sungmin sekilas mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri dengan serangan tak terduga dari Sungmin.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Pria tampan itu hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya guna membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur meski dewi malam sudah menghabiskan separuh waktunya untuk menyinari kelamnya langit malam.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu begitu lucu. Awalnya Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun juga sama sepertinya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Dia bahkan orang pertama yang melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sungmin berharap, dia menjadi yang terakhir untuk pria tampan itu.

.

.

.

Suasana yang semakin memanas di dalam sebuah _club_ malam itu mungkin kini tak sepanas suasana hati seorang pria tampan yang tengah duduk bersama kedua pria lainnya di salah satu kursi VIP yang berada di sudut ruangan _club _tersebut.

Cairan merah pekat yang berada di tangannya dia teguk kasar, tidak memedulikan tata cara yang seharusnya dilakukan guna menikmati minuman beralkohol yang berasal dari fermentasi anggur merah itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kanginie. Kau bisa tersedak jika meminumnya dengan cara seperti itu," ujar pria cantik yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kepada sosok di hadapannya.

Youngwoon meletakan gelas _Burgundy _yang semula berada di tangannya ke atas meja. Terdengar bunyi gelas yang berbenturan dengan meja menandakan pria itu meletakannya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya membawa Sungmin, _hyung_? Bukannya kemarin kau sangat menentangnya?" lirihnya.

Shindong menepuk pelan bahu Youngwoon, bermaksud menenangkan pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Kita sudah sepakat, Kangin _hyung_. Kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan Sungmin. Biarkan dia menentukan pilihannya, oke!?"

Youngwoon kembali menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu ke dalam gelas miliknya, sebelum kembali meneguknya dengan kasar. "Sialan! Kenapa sakitnya tidak mau hilang juga!"

Shindong menatap Youngwoon, sorot matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Kangin _hyung_ sudahlah."

"Biarkan saja dia, Shindong!" interupsi Heechul.

Shindong menatap Heechul seklias, sebelum tatapannya beralih ke arah Youngwoon yang kembali sibuk dengan minumannya. "Tapi..."

"Patah hati memang menyeramkan, ya. Aku jadi merasa enggan untuk jatuh cinta." Heechul menyesap cairan merah pekat di dalam gelas itu perlahan.

Helaan nafas pelan terlontar dari mulut Shindong. Dia akhirnya menuruti perkataan Heechul dan membiarkan Youngwoon melupakan sakitnya sejenak. "Tidak separah itu asal kau mau kembali membuka hatimu. Tidak perlu melupakan hanya berusaha untuk berdamai."

Heechul mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku lupa kau bahkan sudah menemukan pengganti dari kekasihmu yang dulu."

"Hidup terus berjalan, _hyung_. Tidak mungkin aku terus terpuruk hanya karena cinta. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, meski cinta memang terkadang menggerus logika kita terhadap banyak hal."

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Heechul. "Ya, kau benar, Shindongie. Lagipula, hidup terlalu singkat untuk disia-siakan."

Shindong mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap Youngwoon. "Ya, memang terlalu singkat, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar tigapuluh menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di sungai terbesar yang mengalir melewati kota Seoul itu.

Sungmin melepaskan _seat belt_nya, sebelum membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan keluar dari sana. Angin malam yang terasa lembut dan dingin seketika menyergapnya. Membelai tubuh serta menerbangkan helaian sepekat malam miliknya. "Masih tetap indah, bahkan lebih indah dari yang terakhir kali kulihat."

"Memang kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sungmin, dagunya bertumpu disalah satu pundak pemuda manis yang tengah berdiri menikmati pemandangan sungai Han dikala malam.

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Sungmin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan pria tampan itu. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dengan tangan yang dia letakkan di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Jadi, selama dua tahun kau menetap di Jepang, kau tidak pernah kembali ke Korea?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Dari mana kau tahu jika selama dua tahun ini aku tinggal di Jepang?"

"Ryeowook yang memberitahuku."

"Mhh... begitulah. Aku memilih fokus menyelesaikan _study_ku."

"Dan bermain dengan wanita Jepang," ucap Kyuhyun menimpali.

Manik mata Sungmin berbinar jahil. "Tidak semuanya wanita Jepang. Beberapa dari mereka berasal dari Korea, Cina, dan beberapa negara lainnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus samar. "Kau bahkan masih mengingat dari mana mereka berasal. Hebat sekali, Tuan Lee!"

"Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati mengingat sedikit tentang mereka. Heechul _hyung_ bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk melakukannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan ketiga orang itu? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat padahal kalian bukan saudara kandung," tanya Kyuhyun, terselip rasa penasaran dari nada suaranya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya lurus ke arah jernihnya Sungai yang terlihat berkerlip tertempa cahaya lampu-lampu yang berada di sana. "Saat aku kecil dulu, aku seringkali dijahili oleh anak laki-laki disekitarku. Mereka bilang itu karena wajahku terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria."

"Kau memang sangat manis, Sungmin. Bahkan kau lebih manis dari semua hal termanis di dunia ini," gumam Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibir penuhnya.

"Uhh... _so chessy_." Sungmin terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pelipis Sungmin, sebelum berbisik lembut di telinga pemuda manis itu. "Aku hanya mengatakan dari sudut pandangku. Lagipula, aku bukan pria romantis. Kau memang begitu manis dan polos di luar, namun ternyata begitu kontras di dalam. Seperti kotak pandora, terlalu banyak kejutan ketika kau membukanya untuk melihat isinya."

Kekehan Sungmin melebar dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa. "Senang mendengarnya." Pemuda manis itu kemudian terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saat itu aku berusia sekitar tujuh tahun ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Heechul _hyung_. Hari pertama masuk sekolah tidak seindah bayanganku. Aku kembali dijahili bahkan hingga aku terluka. Saat itulah Heechul _hyung _datang menolongku. Dia berada dua tingkat di atas ku, kau tahu dia benar-benar menakutkan, bukannya menenangkanku yang tengah menangis, dia justru membentakku, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang lelaki karena lemah dan cengeng."

"Jika saat itu aku sudah mengenalmu, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun."

Seulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar terukir di bibir Sungmin ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan jika pria tampan itu begitu tulus. "Terima kasih. Tapi, karena kejadian itu kami menjadi dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Selain itu rumah kami ternyata hanya berbeda satu blok. Aku juga akhirnya memutuskan belajar ilmu bela diri kerena Heechul _hyung_. Agar aku tidak terlalu bergantung padanya dan agar aku juga bisa melindunginya jika ada yang mengganggu kami nanti."

"Pantas saja dia yang terlihat paling overprotektif padamu. Lalu, kedua _hyung_mu yang lainnya? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Dibalik semua sikapnya, Heechul _hyung_ sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Jika dengan Shindongie_, _aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku berada ditingkat pertama _Junior High School._ Kami berada di kelas yang sama dan kami juga kebetulan menjadi _chairmate._ Begitulah selanjutnya kami menjadi dekat karena dia sangat lucu, dan dia juga seorang pendengar yang baik. Lagipula, Heechul _hyung_ juga memilki kehidupannya sendiri, jadi ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masih ada Shindongie yang menemaniku."

"Jadi, yang terakhir bergabung bersama kalian itu Kangin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggesekan hidungnya di leher Sungmin, dia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh pemuda manis dalam dekapannya ini.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku bertemu dengan Kangin _hyung_ karena kami berada di Universitas yang sama. Dia salah satu teman baik Heechul _hyung_."

"Melihat kedekatan kalian aku merasa terkesan."

"Sifat kami memang berbeda satu sama lain, tapi karena perbedaan itu justru membuat kami saling mengerti dan mendukung satu sama lain."

"Ya, kau benar. Perbedaan justru membuat kita lebih menghargai dan mendengarkan. Sungmin, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi? Aku hanya merasa penasaran, namun kau boleh tidak menjawabnya jika kau merasa tidak ingin."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Kau dan Kangin kalian terlihat berbeda. Maksudku cara dia menatapmu. Apa sebelumnya kalian pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, menatap ke arah pria tampan itu. "Aku sanksi kau sepeka itu. Tapi, tebakanmu tepat. Kangin _hyung_, dia adalah mantan kekasihku."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang samar-samar tertempa cahaya lampu dari sana. "Sudah aku duga. Cara dia memperlakukanmu, menatapmu, seolah dia menganggapmu lebih dari seorang adik yang harus dia jaga."

"Ya, awalnya aku pikir aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, namun ternyata setelah menjalani semuanya, aku justru sadar jika aku tidak bisa menganggap dia lebih dari seorang _hyung_."

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana jika kau juga salah mengartikan perasaanmu kepadaku?" _Black diamond_ Kyuhyun menghujam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin.

"Dan jika kau sendiri yang salah mengartikan, apa yang akan kau perbuat, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhku sejauh itu jika aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan padamu."

Senyum tulus terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Dan aku tidak akan memberikan sebuah penawaran kepadamu jika aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku kepadamu."

Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin, menatap pemuda manis itu dalam, menyelami manik mata sebening _oase_ yang seolah menenggelamkannya ke jurang tanpa dasar, sebelum bibir penuhnya mendarat di kening pemuda manis itu. Menciumnya lembut dan hangat, menyalurkan rasa yang membuncah di dadanya. Rasa yang begitu cepat menguasai dirinya, secepat virus yang menginfeksi inangnya. Melumpuhkan hingga membunuh tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk mempertahakan diri.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Malam ini dia akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sekaligus pertunangan Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon. Penampilannya terkesan elegan namun manis, dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna _soft pink_ dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam, rambut sepekat malamnya dia biarkan terjatuh lembut menutupi kening indahnya, bibir ranumnya sewarna _cherry blossom_, dan _eyeliner_ berwarna hitam yang memperindah matanya.

Pemuda manis itu tengah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum _LaVanila Pure Vanilla Fragrance_ ke tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar bel pintu _apartment_nya berbunyi. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang kurang, dia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan _apartment_nya. Jemarinya membuka pintu _apartment_nya, begitu pintu terbuka, fokusnya langsung disuguhi visual sesosok pria tampan dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

Senyum jahil terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi padaku jika kau terus melihatku tanpa berkedip seperti itu, Kangin _hyung_. Aku tahu aku memang sangat menawan. Dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu."

"Kau sangat manis, Sungminie, wajar jika Kangin tampak seperti orang bodoh saat melihatmu. Aku yakin Cho _brat_ itu pasti ingin sekali melucuti pakaianmu, kemudian melumuri tubuh telanjangmu dengan _whipped cream_ saat melihat penampilanmu hari ini." Heechul yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping pintu itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Heechul polos ketika mendengar perkataan frontal dari _hyung_nya itu. "Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun menyimpan _whipped cream_ di _apartment_nya dan sayangnya aku juga tidak memilikinya, apa nanti aku harus mampir ke _mini market_ untuk membelinya, _hyung_?"

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar dan tersenyum geli karena ucapan Sungmin, ditambah wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lugu. Sungmin memang seperti seekor rubah yang benar-benar pintar mengelabui orang lain dengan sikap serta wajah polosnya itu. "Kau bisa menggantinya dengan _wine_, aku rasa kalian pasti memilikinya."

Sungmin tergelak. "Bercinta dengan _wine_, _well_... tidak buruk juga."

Youngwoon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perbincangan dua sahabat baiknya itu. "Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, cantik. Tapi, sepertinya kita harus segera bergegas sebelum terlambat. Shindong bahkan sudah berangkat dengan kekasihnya."

Heechul menatap Youngwoon malas. "Kau terlalu banyak minum semalam. Sepertinya kau masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, sebaiknya aku yang menyetir kali ini. Aku tidak mau celaka, aku bahkan belum mempunyai cucu dari Heebum," ucapnya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Youngwoon dan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. Tangannya mengalung di lengan kekar Youngwoon. "Ayo, Kangin _hyung_," ucapnya, sebelum sedikit menarik Youngwoon yang masih mematung karena perubahan sikap Heechul.

Youngwoon menatap kedua pria cantik itu bingung. "Hei, Sungminie. Kenapa dengan Heechul _hyung_? Aku salah bicara, ya?" bisiknya pelan kepada Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_ sepertinya lupa, bukankah Heechul _hyung_ kurang suka jika ada yang memanggilnya cantik," gumam Sungmin.

Manik mata Youngwoon membelalak. "Astaga, aku melupakannya! Semoga _mood_nya kembali lagi nanti."

"Semoga saja, _hyung_. Akan sia-sia aku menuruti Heechul _hyung_ dan menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya malam ini." Helaan nafas pelan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Ya, kalian lebih cepatlah sedikit atau kita benar-benar terlambat!" seru Heechul sambil memasuki pintu _lift_ yang telah terbuka.

"Iya, _hyung_," ucap Youngwoon dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan.

Youngwoon tertawa ringan. "Sayangnya kita memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan seorang cinderella."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya bersama Youngwoon menyusul Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam _lift_.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Youngwoon refleks menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. "Kyuhyun?" ucapnya setelah melihat seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas mahal tengah bersandar dengan santai di kap mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan penuh percaya diri ke arah Sungmin dan kedua sahabat pemuda manis yang tengah menatap datar dirinya. Pria itu menatap Sungmin penuh minat, sorot matanya penuh pujian.

"Kau sudah membaca pesanku, bukan?"

Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit banyak dia terpesona dengan penampilan pria di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia yang justru ingin melumuri tubuh pria itu dengan _whipped cream_. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan hanya bisa mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi?" Jemari Kyuhyun terlulur ke pipi Sungmin, membelainya lembut.

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit terkesiap. "Emm... _hyung_ bolehkan jika aku masuk ke dalam bersama Kyuhyun?" Matanya melirik ke arah kedua pria yang sudah dia anggap _hyung_nya itu, sorot matanya berbinar penuh harap seolah meminta persetujuan dari keduanya.

Jika Sungmin sudah menatap mereka seperti itu, mau tidak mau mereka pasti menyetujui keinginan pemuda manis itu. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Cho!" Perkataan Heechul mungkin terdengar biasa, namun mereka bisa merasakan ada penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku pasti menjaganya!" ujarnya tegas. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, Sungminie, Kyuhyun," ucap Yongwoon dan tersenyum ramah, "Ayo, _hyung_." Pria itu mengamit lembut tangan Heechul lalu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Dia merasa jika kedua sahabat Sungmin sudah menerima kehadirannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam kemudian merengkuh pinggang pemuda manis itu. "Seperti biasanya, sungguh menawan."

Tawa ringan bagai dentang lonceng itu mengalun merdu dari mulut Sungmin. "Kau juga sangat tampan."

Jemari Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin kemudian bibirnya kembali mengklaim bibir pemuda manis itu. Pria tampan itu melumat lembut. Hanya ciuman singkat namun sensasinya selalu terasa sama.

"Aku jadi ingin menculikmu." Kyuhyun menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin.

"Kau boleh melakukannya, setelah pesta ini berakhir. Aku dengan senang hati bersedia kau bawa kemanapun." Mata Sungmin mengerling nakal.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, sebelum aku kehilangan kendali." Dia mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin, lalu dengan lembut dan _gentle _mengamit jemari pemuda manis itu sebagai pasangannya di pesta itu.

.

.

.

Mereka disambut dengan suara musik yang samar-samar mengalun dengan lembut. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sang Tuan Rumah yang terlihat begitu antusias menyapa para tamu undangan yang hadir, keduanya juga terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungmin merasakan banyak sekali mata yang menatapnya penuh spekulasi. Mungkin karena dia datang bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pebisnis muda yang tak pernah terdengar soal hubungan asmaranya apalagi terlihat membawa seseorang ke sebuah pesta.

"Sungmin _hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ryeowook menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia bergantian memeluk keduanya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, terima kasih." Kini giliran Jongwoon yang memeluk keduanya bergantian.

"Sama-sama, Jongwoon _hyung_, dan selamat atas pertunangannya. Aku menanti undangan pernikahan kalian," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau pasti membunuhku jika aku tidak menghadiri pertunangan kalian. Aku masih tidak percaya Ryeowook mau bertunangan denganmu, _hyung_." Matanya melirik Ryeowook, "Ryeowook-_ah_ kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?"

"Aku rasa Sungmin yang tengah mabuk karena mau dengan pria yang setiap harinya hanya bercinta dengan tumpukan berkas," ucap Jongwoon sarkatis.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin tergelak, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, kalian sudahlah, aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ tidak sedang mabuk, oke. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kami dimabuk cinta." Sorot mata Ryeowook berbinar penuh cinta.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin memang seperti itu." Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, "Ryeowook-_ah_ kau melihat _hyungdeul_?"

"Mereka sepertinya tadi mengobrol dengan Junghoon _hyung_." Pandangan Ryeowook ikut menyapu ke seluruh ruangan.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Junghoon _hyung_! Maksudmu Park Junghoon? Dia ada di sini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Iya, dia datang sendiri tadi."

Siapa itu Park Junghoon? Kenapa Sungmin terlihat antusias saat mendengarnya? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari mereka dulu, Ryeowook-_ah, _Jongwoon _hyung." _Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau mau ikut denganku atau tetap di sini, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, namun dengan cepat dia bisa mengendalikan diri. "Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu. Kau pasanganku."

'Dan tentu saja aku harus menemanimu bertemu dengan Junghoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemuinya sendirian.' Timpal Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Kyuhyun, sebelum kembali mengamit jemari Sungmin dan melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan ketiganya justru setelah acara tukar cincin. Mengobrol di sudut ruangan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik dan anggun. Mereka juga bisa melihat para tamu undangan terlihat berkelompok dan bersosialisasi satu sama lain sambil menikmati hidangan yang pelayan-pelayan sajikan, para pelayan itu berkeliling menawarkan berbagai macam makanan serta minuman di atas nampan yang mereka bawa. Musik lembut masih senantiasa mengiringi, mengalir samar-samar dan membuat suasana pesta semakin elegan.

"Kalian dari mana? Aku mencari kalian dari tadi," gumam Sungmin, tersirat kekasalan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungminie."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sementara Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Berhenti mencari alasan, Heechul _hyung_."

"Oke, maafkan kami. Aku hanya merasa bosan tadi. Aku sering melihat mereka di TV, tapi hanya beberapa yang benar-benar aku kenal di sini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berada di balkon bersama Kanginie, sebelum Shindongie dan kekasihnya menyusul kami."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang berdiri di samping Shindong, dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasih salah satu sahabatnya ini dikarenakan dirinya yang baru saja berada di Korea dan yang dia tahu hanya pekerjaan wanita itu sebagai seorang model cukup menyita waktu.

"Oh ya, Sungmin ini Kang Shinae kekasihku, dan Shinae itu Lee Sungmin sahabatku lalu yang di sampingnya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun." Shindong berujar kepada dua pria di hadapannya.

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin," ucapnya sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shinae.

"Kang Shinae," balas Shinae sambil tersenyum, sebelum menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Kang Shinae." Senyum cantik masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah wanita itu.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanya seorang pria tampan yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat mereka dengan senyum mempesonanya.

Mereka seketika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Tentu, Junghoonie." Youngwoon yang sedari tadi memilih diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kabar, Sungmin-_ah_?" Junghoon menatap lembut pemuda manis di hadapannya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang di bibirnya.

Sungmin menatap lekat pria yang tengah tersenyum itu. "Junghoon _hyung_," lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat interaksi antar keduanya. Insting posesif seketika menyeruak keluar, menyelimuti dirinya. Siapapun pria itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Sungmin adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama saya mau mengucapkan Minal Aidzin untuk semuanya, meski sangat terlambat.

Selamat hari kemerdekaan juga bagi semuanya.

Saya juga mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan FFnya. Maaf juga ternyata FF ini masih berlanjut, namun Insya Allah chap depan adalah chap terakhir dari FF ini.

Saya juga meminta maaf untuk cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini, entahlah saya benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu dalam menulis. Saya berusaha untuk mencari dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf yah jika mengecewakan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Mari kita menunggu dan mendukung 7JIB juga SS6 semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, Amin.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview. Jika ada typo tolong kasih tahu ya. ^^

RnR?


End file.
